Власть над миром
by Marlek
Summary: Братья Учихи и их Вечный Шаринган во всем своем первозданном пафосе. Попытка заглянуть в прошлое. Мадара и Идзуна Учихи. Предупреждение: немного AU, смерть персонажей.


**Название**: «Власть над миром»  
**Автор**: Marlek  
**Бета**: Несметана  
**Персонажи**: Мадара и Идзуна Учихи  
**Рейтинг**: PG  
**Жанр**: джен, немного драмы  
**Описание**: Братья Учихи и их Вечный Шаринган во всем своем первозданном пафосе. Попытка заглянуть в прошлое.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from writing this story.

-Великая битва ждет нас сегодня!  
Глава клана Учих, Мадара, пролежавший с неизвестной болезнью три месяца, вновь стоит среди своих сородичей. Битва с противоборствующим кланом Сенджу назначена на сегодняшнее утро, и всем не терпится показать себя в этом бою.  
Мадара косится вправо. Волосы стоящего рядом с ним брата треплет ветер. Идзуна улыбается: он тоже хочет драться, и Мадара не может отказать ему в этом, хотя как же хочется отослать брата домой, за надежные стены учиховского поселения.  
Туда, где скрываются старики и дети.  
Идзуна отвлекается от созерцания горизонта и ловит его взгляд:  
-Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, старший брат. Учиха Идзуна слаб - думаешь ты. Пускай. Врагам я не позволю так думать. Я не подведу.  
Он снова, слегка щурясь, начинает разглядывать северную дорогу - по ней можно попасть в поселение Сенджу, - и только Мадара знает, куда нужно смотреть, чтобы различить еще слегка заметные шрамы вокруг его глаз.

***  
-Прости меня, - все, что может выдавить из себя Мадара, забирая глаза у брата. Тот дрожит, сидя возле постели больного, но не говорит ни слова. Только крепко сжимает кулаки на коленях.  
Боль в теле, тошнота, проблемы со зрением - все уходит в первую же ночь после пересадки. Узор Мангекьё сливается и превращается в сплав их силы. Это самое прекрасное, что Мадара видел на свете. Мир Мангекье теперь доступен ему в любую минуту, а не только на недолгий срок запаса его чакры. Он хочет поделиться этим с братом, как делал всю свою жизнь, и впервые обнаруживает, что Идзуна чего-то не может.

Несмотря на то, что Мадара старший из братьев, Идзуна первый получил Мангекье. Более того, он был искуснее в обращении с ним. Попытки не отставать от брата, с легкостью достававшего звезды с неба, привели к тому, что Мадара ощутил последствия использования Мангекьё первым и в конце концов слег в постель, обессиленный.  
Теперь Идзуна с повязкой на глазах меряет шагами их комнаты, запоминая расстояние и привыкая ориентироваться на слух, и Мадара понимает, что никогда уже не сможет быть с братом на равных .

***  
Для всех вокруг ничего не изменилось. Лишь пара молчаливых слуг да старейшина знают о том, что произошло между братьями.  
Если смотреть на Идзуну со стороны, то все как прежде. Ни на шаг от старшего брата, всегда готов к бою. Мадара благодарит небо (или кто там еще есть), что у Сенджу темные глаза. Не только потому, что другой цвет вызвал бы недоумение (хенге легко решает этот вопрос), а потому что самому Мадаре было бы неприятно видеть брата не таким. Хватит уже и того месяца, когда Идзуна ходил с повязкой, скрывающей пустые глазницы, и спотыкался через полшага в собственной комнате.

Найти лекаря, за хорошую цену готового в полной тайне провести операцию, было несложно. Найти донора - еще легче. Поймать в лесу близ поселения первого попавшегося лазутчика довольно просто. Мадаре кажется иронией то, что на рубахе молодой девушки вышит трезубчатый мон. Сенджу вполне достойны того, чтобы служить Учихе.  
Но брат все равно не такой. Темный цвет его новых глаз не такой, как прежде. Взгляд у Идзуны не такой, как прежде. В конце концов, и сила у него - не та, что прежде: нет ни Мангекье, ни обыкновенного Шарингана. Идзуна силен и без этого, но он не привык сражаться подобным образом, и у него мало шансов остаться в живых сегодня.  
Мадара отчаянно борется с жалостью, подступающей к горлу. Жалость - для слабых. Его брат - Учиха, среди Учих нет слабых.

Идзуна снова щурится и слегка кривит губы. В отличие от Мадары ему не стало лучше, и потеря глаз не отменила действие Мангекье на его тело: новые глаза болят, и за первую же неделю зрение стало хуже. Лучше бы ему остаться незрячим, среди шиноби бывало и такое.  
Но Идзуна хочет драться сейчас, и Мадара делает для него все: находит лекаря и донора для операции и зовет Сенджу на бой. Труп девчонки с вырванными глазами служит Мадаре во второй раз - как приглашение, от которого Сенджу не могут отказаться.  
Крик дозорного вырывает Мадару из воспоминаний:  
-Сенджу идут!  
Идзуна перестает щуриться и улыбается счастливо и легко. Он хлопает его по плечу:  
-До встречи, старший брат!

***  
Сражение прошло удачно для Учих.  
Мадара милостиво соглашается с предложением Хаширамы Сенджу продолжить в другой раз, и немногочисленные из выживших Сенджу уходят, унося раненых и пообещав к вечеру вернуться за убитыми.  
Идзуна не приходит на общий сбор после окончания разговора с Хашимарой. Мадара борется между двумя противоположными чувствами: облегчением и желанием броситься искать брата.  
Идзуну находят под грудой вражеских трупов: лучший воин Учих отдал свою жизнь втридорога. Его тело жестоко изуродовано, но на лице застыла та самая улыбка, с которой Мадара в последний раз видел его.  
Мадара все же вздыхает с облегчением: брат получил, что хотел.

***  
Он плачет над гробом Идзуны дважды.  
Первый раз - при всех, клянясь памятью брата отомстить и стереть Сенджу с лица земли. Учихи подавлены, но настроены еще более решительно, чем обычно.  
Идзуна служит их цели даже после смерти.

Второй раз - ночью, один, тихо мешая прозрачную влагу на лице с кровью. Глаза болят впервые после пересадки, сильнее, чем обычно, но боль утихает к утру и с тех пор никогда больше не беспокоит его.  
Как будто глаза Идзуны после его смерти окончательно прижились в теле нового хозяина.

Глазницы брата вновь пусты. Сенджу сослужила свою службу и хватит. Это последняя благодарность от Мадары для Идзуны - его хоронят Учихой.  
Впредь Мадара в одиночестве поведет клан к их общей цели.  
Учихи должны править миром.

Ноябрь 2008.


End file.
